warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Shadepaw's Sorrow
Note: This story will be continued after the completion of The Forgotten Clan Series. Chapter 1 ~ Dancing with Bushes Shadepaw emerged from the apprentices' den, pale sunlight falling on her silver and black fur like it would on water. Blinking the sleep from her forest green eyes, she padded over to the fresh-kill pile, fixing her gaze on a plump vole right in the center. Just as she was about to close her jaws around it, someone nudged her aside and hooked it with a claw. Shadepaw looked over and saw a creamy tabby to with a white underbelly dangling it over her head, just out of reach. "Leafblaze!" she mewed indignantly, trying to reach up and snatch it. "Let's see how high you can jump," he teased, eyes full of amusement. They too were green, but far brighter, full of calm fire, radiating skill and wisdom. Leafblaze was one of the best warriors in the Clan. He also happened to be her mentor. "And what's this supposed to teach me?" Shadepaw demanded, though she was now holding back a purr. "I don't know, maybe if you can take a joke," he said, letting the vole drop to the ground. Before he could try anything else, Shadepaw pulled it out of his reach. He only shrugged and chose a mouse. "Come on." He flicked his tail for her to follow. Shadepaw froze. He was heading for the flower patch! Only warriors ate there! But, not wanting to disobey, she followed him over, taking a seat next to her father, Shellwhisker, a white tom with blue eyes. "You know, you shouldn't be over here," he said in a fake stern voice, his good-natured tone seeping through the act. "I don't see why apprentices and warriors should be separate. We are in the same Clan," Leafblaze told him before biting into his fresh-kill. "What's rank got to with it?" "A lot, actually," came a female mew as Heatherspring stepped up, flanked by Blizzardpelt and Hollyblossom. The three she-cats settled down, each dropping thrushes. Blizzardpelt, white with black spots, sat down on the opposite side of Shellwhisker. Heatherspring, a light brown tabby, and Hollyblossom, a tortoiseshell, sat on the other side of Leafblaze. Heatherspring looked coldly at Shadepaw. She had never been the friendliest. "Go sit with your apprentice friends. They should be out soon," she said, with a tone as though she were speaking to an enemy. Leafblaze rolled his eyes. He had never been fond of her, although she was quite fond of him. "Let it go, Heatherspring," he sighed, clearly exasperated. "No,no, I'll go," Shadepaw broke in, embarrassed that she had caused such a fuss. Quickly picking up her vole, she dipped her head to Leafblaze and her father before hurrying over to the stump, where the apprentices ate. Moonpaw, Sunpaw, and Dovepaw, the other apprentices, weren't there yet, so Shadepaw decided to eat while she waited, watching the clouds slowly sliding across the clear blue sky. Her vole was meaty and juicy, satisfying her empty belly. Atop Hightree, which stood in the center of the Clan, sat Cedarwind, the dark gray tom who served as deputy. Flamestar, the Clan leader, was very ill and could not attend to his duties. Shadepaw liked Cedarwind, but she missed her leaders warm gaze and gentle voice that grew strong whenever he addressed the Clan. Finally, as she washed her paws, Shadepaw saw her friends emerge from the apprentice den. Moonpaw, a silver tabby she-cat, was in the lead, followed by Sunpaw, a golden tom. Last but not least, Dovepaw, a tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly, trotted out. They each selected fresh-kill, then came over and surrounded Shadepaw. "Hey, Shadepaw!" Moonpaw said in her cheery, bubbly voice. Her bright blue eyes shined with happiness and excitement. Moonpaw was never sad. Dovepaw, a bit quieter, mewed a soft hello and then started on her chaffinch. Sunpaw, the most serious one, simply nodded. Category:Fanfiction